1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for recording an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a technique in which, in order to enhance security of a printed matter, a user transmits image data of an image to be printed from a terminal to a printer, and then the user finishes an authentication procedure in front of the printer. After the authentication procedure, printing is performed based on the image data.